wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Magpie (Cut-throat the AbyssWing)
|-|Magpie= M A G P I E This character belongs to Sanskrit. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. A P P E A R A N C E Magpie is quite a pretty dragon. She is also quite short though. Magpie has scales darker than black all over her body and massive wings. But, random splotched all over her body have the ability to changed colour. She usually leaves them in light pastel colours, but occasionally, she will change them to white of black. Magpie has long black horns spurting from the back of her head that curve slightly. At her jaw are three long spines, with small webbing in-between them, with the same abilities as her splotches. Magpie always has a huge smile on her face, because she is always happy. Magpie has a short, but lean build. Her face is quite thin, and her neck is long and graceful. Magpie is fairly short compared to most dragons her age, but is helps her move through small spaces with ease. Magy has long spines trailing down her neck and back that are fairly spaces apart. Her spines are a brown-black, like the colour of an adolescent magpies' feathers. Magpie has huge, almost bird-shaped wings, due to her SilkWing heritage. Her wing muscles are the same black as her body, and the membrane has the same properties as Magpie's ruff and splotches. Mags is quite strong, stronger than most thing at first. When she walks, you can see the muscles rippling in her back legs. She has a long, thin, but strong tail. The her spines stop at about a quarter of the way down her tail, which is prehensile. Magy has light tan under-scales at the top of her neck, which fades to a rich caramel-brown colour. Her eyes are an orange-yellow that looks a bit like lava, and the colour inside them appears to shift like lava sometimes. P E R S O N A L I T Y Magpie is up-beat and energetic. Some dragons describe her as crazy, funny or even loopy. But the dragons that know her would describe her as kind, happy, funny, smart, resilient and loudly spoken(very). although, they would still describe her as crazy. she can get board very ''easily, she thinks of her self as mysterious, walking around softly, and sneaking through crowded spaces. She is very protective of her friends and family. Magpie is good at what her friends like to call 'disappearing'. she can move from one spot to the next without anyone noticing, especially one of her friends, who always replies with 'HOW!?'. Magy can be shy at times, when it comes to new dragons, though she can be very outgoing to. you can tell when she is shy because she ducks her head and doesn't make eye contact, and when she is nervous she fiddles with her wing. When Magy gets exited, Dreammourner says she sometimes sounds like a boy, due to when the two where making clay masks, and Magy got exited about the fact that the clay was so squishy, and yes, Magy gets exited a bit easily. Magpie is more than just sociable people-pleases, Magpie is shaped by her Intuitive quality, allowing her to read between the lines with curiosity and energy. She tends to see life as a big, complex puzzle where everything is connected – but unlike others, who tend to see that puzzle as a series of systemic machinations, Magy see it through a prism of emotion, compassion and mysticism, and are always looking for a deeper meaning. When it comes to new ideas, Magy isn't interested in brooding – She want to go out and experience things, and doesn't hesitate to step out of her comfort zones to do so. Magy is imaginative and open-minded, seeing all things as part of a big, mysterious puzzle called life. Magy believes that there are no irrelevant actions, that every shift in sentiment, every move and every idea is part of something bigger. To satisfy her curiosity, Magy tries to notice all of these things, and to never miss a moment. As she observes, forming new connections and ideas, Magpie won’t hold her tongue – she's excited about her findings, and share them with anyone who’ll listen. This infectious enthusiasm has the dual benefit of giving Magy a chance to make more social connections, and of giving her a new source of information and experience, as she'll fit her new friends’ opinions into her existing ideas. It’s a good thing that Magy has such strong talking skills, or she'd never express these ideas. Magpie enjoys both small talk and deep, meaningful conversations, which are just two sides of the same coin for her, and are adept at steering conversations towards her desired subjects in ways that feel completely natural and unforced. It’s not all “nature of the cosmos” discussions with Magy – others with this personality type know that sometimes, nothing is as important as simply having fun and experiencing life’s joys. That Intuitive trait lets Magpie know that it’s time to shake things up, and these wild bursts of enthusiastic energy can surprise even their closest friends. All this adaptability and spontaneity comes together to form a person who is approachable, interesting and exciting, with a cooperative and altruistic spirit and friendly, empathetic disposition. Magpie gets along with pretty much everyone, and her circles of friends stretch far and wide. If dragons bully or hurt her friends, she kicks them, or hits them in the head, and it hurts. '''S K I L L S' *Intelligence - Magy is quite intelligent for her age, she knows many things that her friends don't know. She has an intriguing way of thought, seeing the world and life as a puzzle, and everything that happens, happens for a reason. *Fighting - Though she is quite small, Magpie has incredibly fighting skills, and can easily take down dragons larger than her. She is swift and small, making it easy for her to manoeuvre in fights. Magpie always carries a little silver dagger around in a small black pouch under her wing. *Venom - Magpie's mother was a Flame-silk, and her father a RainWing. From her two longest front teeth, she can inject a dark, fiery orange venom into her opponents, a deadly weapon in fight. *Speed - Magpie is incredibly fast, both in the air and on the ground. She can out-run most dragons, and out-fly most (non-SkyWing) dragons. *Agility - Magpie is incredibly agile, she can turn suddenly and sharply, almost turning around completely if she wants. Her agility also means that Magy can move through small caves that turn sharply where most won't be able to follow her. T R I V I A *Royal SilkWing, daughter of Monarch's daughter. *Loves drawing,reading and writing. *Loves rain and water *can fight fairly well *Has two magpies named Skip and Grace. *Loves wolves G A L L E R Y MagpieCT.jpg|Magpie by Me Magpieee.png|by Sab Thank you! Magpie ref.png|0w0 how are you such a good drawer Galactic |-|History= H I S T O R Y Magpie was hatched in secret, and nearly died twice during her hatching. Once, her egg was attacked, the second, she hatched early and her lungs were not properly formed. Magpie's mother's name was Brimstone, and she was the daughter of Queen Monarch. Her mother met her father when an expedition of animus & ardor users in Pyrrhia wen't to find TLC. Her father, Panther, was one of the 8 dragons. Turtle and Anemone lead the expedition. Panther was a a RainWing with black scales that couldn't change colour, due to a genetic defect. Panther and Brimstone met because Brim was on the run ever since a HiveWing found out her mother was Queen Monarch. Magpie and Raven had the same hatching, Crow hatched 18 months after, and lorikeet 2 years after that. Magpie and Raven hatched on Pantala. Brimstone was worried for her dragonets, so she asked Panther if they could go back to Pyrrhia, he said all they needed to do was find an animus, as it would be impossible to fly across the sea, especially with dragonets, and ardi's couldn't make teleportation enchantments. Magpie's parents found an Ice/NightWing animus named Sceptical. Sceptical granted them their wish to go to Pyrrhia. This was the enchantment: "I enchant this rock so if a dragon, or a group of dragons, touched it, it teleport's them to the edge of the rain forest in Pyrrhia." So together, the four dragons placed their talons on the rock. And appeared at the edge of the rain forest of Pyrrhia. Magpie grew up with her siblings in the village of the RainWings and NightWings. Happy and content. Brimstone was gladly accepted to seek refuge with the two tribes by Queen Glory. Magpie and her siblings attended the second year of Jade Mountain Academy, and still do. Magpie was worried about lorikeet when they first started, because lorikeet was so different to any dragon Pyrrhian dragons had seen. Because lorikeet had their mother's second set of wings, but smaller, and didn't have wings for the first 4 years of her life. Lorikeet was bullied at first, but soon the dragon learnt not to mess with Magy's sister. Magpie had seen the SkyWing bullying her sister, and when she went over to help, the dragon grabbed one of Lorikeet's wings and pulled, breaking it badly. Magpie had run over and shoved them away from Lorikeet, who was collapsed on the ground holding her wing, blood leaking from between her claws. It was one of her smaller, second set of wings. Magpie could see a bit of bone as well. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, the SkyWing had their laws in her shoulder. Magpie grit her teeth together and swept one of her legs under the dragon, knocking them over. They nearly dragged her down with them. But they had left a bad cut on her shoulder. As Magpie was surveying her shoulder, the SkyWing grabbed her sister's broken wing and tore it off. Magpie had swung around and leapt at them, growling. Her jaw snapped open and she bit them, accidentally injecting venom into them she didn't even know she had. The wound had an orange-red glowing liquid that looked like magma and glowed a little seeping out of it. Magpie had immediately moved back, studied the wound and then gasped. Her mother was a Flamesilk, and her father was a RainWing. She figured that she must've had venom like a RainWings, but hot. The SkyWing was screeching in pain. Magpie had immediately regretted her actions, but a small part of her didn't. They deserved it for tearing her sisters wing of. Her sister! she spun around to see her sister lying on the ground, silently screaming. Her own shoulder was beginning to hurt. A lot. She yelled for help, and soon two or three dragons come running. She quickly explained what happened, and said they needed her father, if the SkyWing was going to survive. Two dragons picked up the SkyWing, and Magpie helped the other carry her half-conscious sister. They arrived at her hut after about 3 minutes of heart-breaking flight. She had quickly explained to her father what happened, her words all mushed together into one giant word. Panther quickly and precisely spat venom into each of the puncture-wounds Magpie had created. Once her finished, he turned to Lorikeet, and gasped. The bone that had connected her wing was snapped and cracked, and pieces of bone where stuck in the amputated gash. Panther had acted fast. He immediately started muttering words, and Magpie watched as the bone started to disappear and the scales around the amputation started to stitch back together. Magpie looked up at her father. Her eyes began to well up. She watched as Panther finished the enchantment. Lotikeet's wound was mortal, he had saved his daughter's life, in exchange for his own. Magpie flung her arms and wings around her father, determined to keep him there with her. "It's okay" he had told her. And she had watched as his eyes as they began to fog over. Suddenly, one of the RainWing healers spun around, grabbed a leaf of a tree and said "I enchant this leaf to become a beautiful, simple necklace that can heal all wounds and save any dragon from death." They swiftly placed it over Panther's neck. The sings of his life slipping away reversed, and his eyes peacefully closed. "Will he be okay?" Magpie had asked, laying Panther's head on the ground and looking over to her sister. "They will be okay." The RainWing replied, before turning back to the SkyWing. "Thank-Thank you" Magpie muttered softly. ---- Soon after, Magpie and her sister returned to Jade mountain. Magpie met a RainWing named Moonflower, who she had seen trapped in the corner by two IceWings. As soon as she walked over, the two IceWings turned tail and ran. Moonflower was new, and hadn't actually been appointed to a winglet yet. Magpie had helped her up and led her to her and her wing-mates' room. At the time she only had one, an outgoing but kind SandWing named Scorching. Magpie and Moonflower had talked for a bit, and it turned out that when Moon was only 6 months old, her parents had left in the night, leaving her behind. A NightWing named Hopebringer. She grew up with Hope. For even the RainWings didn't want her. Moon wasn't named by her actual parents, and when Hopebringer found Moonflower, Moon was scarily thin and had a bad cold and a very infected wound on her hind leg, which never healed. To this day she limps. Moon soon became a good friend of Magpie's, and Magpie was pretty much Moon's only friend. |-|Relationships= R E L A T I O N S H I P S *Moonflower - *Brimstone - *Panther - *Lorikeet - *Crow - *Raven - *Scorching - Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:LGBT+ Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:SilkWings Category:Content (Sanskrit Sunset) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (KittenQueen15)